In a traditional setup of redundant array of independent disks (RAID), a user creates one or more volumes of the RAID based on the user's prior experience, to a large extent. During the setup, the user evaluates an application type and selects a RAID level based on the user's experience and knowledge to create one or more RAID volumes. Then, the RAID volumes are mapped to one or more hosts so that data can be written to the RAID volumes.
However, the RAID volumes created at the RAID level may not be suitable for a particular application, although the application may be of the same application type. In such a case, the user may have to select another RAID level by going through the volume creation process once again. Thus, even after sustained and diligent effort, there is no guarantee that the RAID level selected is optimal for the application.